


Dork

by DemonWalker



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWalker/pseuds/DemonWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s not the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, he’s not going to lie.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I've done really angsty stuff; someone on Tumblr mentioned Kieren and Simon trying to fool around on Kieren's bed, and I went with it.

The first time Kieren hears Simon laugh, they’re fooling around in Kieren’s room. 

They’d come over for Sunday dinner, which seems to have become kind of a thing now, even though they both still don’t eat. Feeling is coming back to them slowly though, they’re at an odd in between stage, and it makes everything so fascinating. Kieren keeps touching Simon’s hair, and Simon will brush a hand over Kieren’s knee or arm any chance he gets. 

It’s odd, being able to feel everything kind of properly. 

Of course, this has made kissing a lot more interesting aswell, so when Steve and Sue go out for some bits and bobs before the shops shut, and Jem rushes out of the house to meet up with some new friends she’s made in college, they make like teenagers and rush up to Kieren’s room, naturally. 

Simon is sat up on his knees infront of Kieren, trying to work his hands up under Kieren’s shirt when Kieren decides a position change is needed, thing is, Kieren’s bed is tiny, and both he and Simon are around six foot with long limbs. Logically, it’s not going to end well, but of course Kieren’s not thinking about that, especially not when Simon kisses under his ear. Kieren works his arms round Simon’s waist and twists, slipping one leg between his. 

They end up on the floor a few seconds later. Kieren’s elbow hits just under Simon’s ribs. Simon’s knee collides with Kieren’s hip. They’re a tangle of limbs. In the shock, Kieren utters “fucking fuck.” Quickly, and before he knows it, Simon bursts out laughing. Somehow, even his laugh sounds Irish. It’s not the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, he’s not going to lie. It’s not as deep as he expected, it’s breathless (though, that’s probably the elbow-in-ribs more so than anything else), and kind of nasally bursts of ‘ha’. Kieren finds himself grinning goofily at him for a second before rearranging them both, so he’s leaning over Simon to kiss him full on the mouth.

‘Dork..’


End file.
